I'm In Love With You
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Blaine has just told Kurt that he loves him for the first time. The only thing left to do is to see if the words are sincere.


When someone was in love, were there physical signs of it? Could you look at two strangers and tell which one was loved just by looking?

Kurt didn't feel any different. He was wearing the same clothes that he'd put on in the morning, his face didn't look noticeably changed. But that was the thing – this morning he was just Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel who had a perfectly wonderful boyfriend named Blaine.

Now a few mere hours later he was still Kurt, but a Kurt who someone was _in love_ with.

_In love_. He let the words replay in his mind as a smile crept across his face.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Blaine had said while they were at the coffee shop.<p>

The heat of the coffee Kurt had just taken in his mouth was scorching his tongue and throat as he swallowed it roughly. He'd very nearly spat out the contents of his mouth all over Blaine's face. Maybe he'd heard wrong? Maybe this was a figment of his overactive imagination.

But no, there Blaine was, looking at him with an expression of adoration. His head was tilted slightly towards the side, looking completely at ease. There wasn't a hint of worry in any of his features.

"I love you, too…" Kurt replied without a second thought.

It wasn't hard for him to answer honestly. He'd been in love with Blaine for months. When other people asked him, his reply was always "Of course I love him." If he'd been admitting it to himself and saying it in his own mind for months now, why shouldn't be able to say it to Blaine now?

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he felt lighter. As if he'd been holding it in and waiting for just this moment. Now Blaine knew. Now he knew how he'd felt for the longest time. But this time it was reciprocated.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear.<p>

It was the second time he'd said it, and it was making Kurt's heart skip a beat. Several beats, actually.

"I love you," Blaine repeated, planting kisses along Kurt's smooth neck.

They were lying on Kurt's bed, casually spending the afternoon in each other's arms.

Kurt had heard Blaine say it in the coffee shop, but somehow here when they were intertwined together and close, it seemed much more real; much more tangible.

Kurt put a hand under Blaine's chin and tipped it up so their mouths were opposite one another.

"Seriously?" he murmured. He didn't feel bad about asking the question now seeing as how it needed to be asked.

"I really do," Blaine said sincerely, breaking out in a huge grin.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and kissed him slowly. Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's arm until he found Kurt's hand, where he tangled their fingers together, pressing them against the pillow.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine's tongue touched his own gently. It was like velvet against his, like it couldn't get any softer. Kurt opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to venture inside, sweeping along every open space.

The boys pulled apart, breathing heavily. A small smile crossed Kurt's lips as he let his thumb trace Blaine's jaw.

"I love you, too." He kissed Blaine quickly. "So…so much."

Blaine let out a low groan as Kurt pressed himself into the other boy harder than he intended to. Their lips collided hungrily. Kurt let his teeth rake across Blaine's lower lip, to the obvious pleasure of the Warbler. A shiver passed down Blaine's back where Kurt's free hand was now resting.

Their other hands were still linked together; Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers briefly as Blaine took possession of his tongue. The other boy was sucking on it slowly and driving Kurt wild.

Kurt moaned a bit as he felt Blaine's hand move to the cradle the back of his head. He felt his fingertips ruffling through the back of his hair and it felt good.

Their other hands unclasped as Kurt moved both hands to cup Blaine's face. He felt like every touch meant so much more than usual – as if they were trying to transform their words into actions.

Kurt let his fingertips roam over Blaine's face, letting them feel all the familiar places and trying to memorize new ones. He pressed his fingers into the sensitive pressure points on Blaine's neck and behind his ears, enticing a gasp from the other boy. He even let himself tug on Blaine's earlobes for a moment, appreciating every piece of skin.

Blaine pressed hand to Kurt's chest and pushed him away just by a fraction before lifting his head.

"Do you really mean that?" Blaine asked, a shadow of worry crossing his face briefly.

Kurt smiled. He wasn't the only one that needed reassurance. He wasn't the only one who needed to hear it again and know it was real.

"Of course I do. I always have." He shrugged at his confession as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, which he thought it had been. He thought he might as well have been wearing a sign on his chest. "I love you. I mean it."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment as Blaine stroked Kurt's neck absentmindedly.

Kurt let his eyes fall back to Blaine's lips, feeling a strong need to have them back on his own. Blaine must've felt the same way as he closed the gap between them in record time, kissing Kurt until all he could feel was heat. All he could see was red and all he could feel was Blaine. Taste him, smell him, feel Blaine under his hands which were roaming of their own accord now.

Their mouths opened wider as the kiss blossomed into one much deeper and much more filled with emotion. Until Kurt felt as if his heart was going to explode within his chest from wanting so much; from loving so much.

* * *

><p>Now he sat in his kitchen, finishing off the ice cream in the carton sitting in front of him. He touched his lips, which felt swollen and bruised, but in the best way possible. His mouth was sore from so much kissing and his teeth even hurt a bit for reasons he couldn't understand.<p>

He put down the spoon and walked over to the adjoining living room. A decorative mirror hung on the wall on the wall opposite him. He walked up to it and turned his face in every direction possible, surveying himself carefully.

No, he didn't look any different. His voice hadn't changed; his face didn't look any different. True, there was a hint of blush across his cheeks and maybe he was holding himself a bit taller, but nothing anyone would notice.

He squinted at his reflection, trying to see if he'd overlooked something. Surely _something_ had to have changed. But there was nothing to find.

The only thing that had changed was that now he knew. Now he knew Blaine was in love with him and that this relationship they shared was real. Now he knew that there was someone thinking of his every night before going to sleep, maybe wishing for him on a shooting star. There was someone to miss him and long for him, someone to understand him.

Not that he hadn't had those before, but now these small ideas were magnified tenfold, bringing him comfort.

This morning he'd woken up Kurt Hummel: son, friend, and boyfriend. He never knew he could be more. He never knew he could love another boy and be loved back. He felt strange, like maybe he had changed in some unnoticeable way after all. He felt…happy.

* * *

><p>Later he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and drifting off to sleep. He hadn't heard from Blaine that much in the evening, but he wasn't concerned.<p>

He was just replaying the day's events in his mind as he was nodding off when his phone buzzed on the table beside his headboard. He rolled over and fumbled in the dark for the small device.

"_Blaine_" read the screen with a tiny envelope at the top.

Kurt opened the text, rubbing his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you" was all it said.

Kurt smiled as he replied. "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: A **review** is always much appreciated, my beloved readers. (:_


End file.
